Thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have become mainstream displays applied to products such as mobile phones and tablet PCs. Moreover, along with users' more and more common requirements on high color quality, high contrast, broad viewing angle, high response speed and low power consumption, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays also begin to enter users' field of vision.
Currently, there is a trend for a display device to have a narrow frame. The narrow-frame technology requires the area of a fan-out area of an array substrate to be as small as possible, namely requires the distance between fan-out lines to be as small as possible. A fan-out area is provided on the periphery of the panel of a display device. However, the minimum distance between two adjacent fan-out lines manufactured in a conventional technology is approximately between 7 and 10 micrometers (mm) and cannot meet the technical requirement of a narrow frame.